The Silent Assassin
by Cabixan
Summary: Sheena was sent to stop the Chosen from regenerating Sylvarant and making Tethe'alla go in decline. Instead for knowing what the Chosen's group do like in the game, we'll follow Sheena and her best friend Corrine. Many spoilers
1. The Failure

Remember, I do not own any of these characters – They all belong to Namco. :P

This is my first shot on a little "serious" story. 'Cause often all my stories. Anyway, enjoy the story and please leave a review, so I can improve even further

Let's begin!

* * *

Sheena started to panic. They defeated her and her guardian. "J-Just you wait! I swear I'll kill you all next time!" A large bang was heard and Sheena disappeared in a large explosion of smoke.

"Wait!" the brown haired boy called and runs up to the spot where Sheena disappeared. "Why does she want to kill us?"

"Maybe she's a Desian." The short silver haired boy said.

"Who knows, at any rate we're in constant danger." The auburn haired man said "We should get going."

As Sheena was watching them leave, the brown haired guy and the auburn haired man was talking. Sheena sighed. "Damn… They were to strong for me…" she whispered.

* * *

Sheena sat behind a tree stump, irritated on her self. She sat with her arms crossed and was all grumpy over her loss. _Damn it! I should have been more prepared. Argh! I didn't expect them to be so strong. I was all in pain from falling down that hole. Maybe if that clumsy chosen hadn't flipped that gear I would have killed her and Tethe'alla would be in peace… _She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. She had many wounds, especially on her arms where that brown haired guy always seemed to slash on. She groaned and leaned to the tree stump. Sheena has always been a bad loser, but she was even worse than ever. She came here to Sylvarant to protect Tethe'alla! "Sheena, are you ok?" said a high pitched voice. Sheena looked to her right side and saw that it was Corrine who sat there looking at her. She sighed. 

"I would like to say yes, but I…" She sighed again. "But I failed my duty to protect Tethe'alla… I came here for nothing, nothing except watching how the Chosen of Sylvarant will complete the Regeneration ritual and Tethe'alla will go in decline and everything will be my fault and…"

"But you can always try again, right?" Corrine interrupted. Sheena was a little surprised. "Eh?..." Sheena looked at Corrine and took a moment to think. "Yeah! Just because I failed to kill her now, doesn't mean that everything is over yet." Sheena got up and felt how her hope staring to come back. "Right, Corrine! Let's go! Time to save Tethe'alla…" As they both ran down the slope Sheena couldn't stop herself from smiling. _Thank you, Corrine… If you weren't with me I would have no hope to save Tethe'alla…_ She sneaked behind a tree and looked around to see if someone of the Chosen's group were still there.

"They probably already headed for Izoold, so we should head for Hima and rest at the Inn there." Sheena said to Corrine. As they ran past the Mountain path, Sheena tried to ignore the fact that she just failed to kill the Chosen there and tried to keep her hope up. They left Ossa Trail and headed north, to Hima.

"Hey, Sheena…" Corrine said. Sheena stopped running and started to jog instead

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"Maybe you should make friends with them." Corrine suggested.

Sheena got a shock "What!" she looked at Corrine and fell over a tree stump.

* * *

"Raine, what are you doing?" Genis watched his sister as she was writing in her book. 

"I'm writing the data of the female assassin we just meet in Monster data book." Raine replied.

Lloyd looked at Raine. "Professor, why do you put her in the monster book when she's a human?"

Genis looked at Lloyd with an annoyed expression on his face. "Stupid! In this book we save the data of the enemies we meet. "

"So, when we become friends with her, we will remove her from that book!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Everyone in the room sighed except for Colette, who wondered what was wrong.

* * *

Sheena opened the door to the Inn. She was soaked in her clothes, and her wounds were not yet healed. She walked slowly up to the receptionist and handed over some money. The receptionist pointed to a door and Sheena walked in there. Thankfully, no one else was there. She put her clothes near the fire so they would dry, but not to close so they would burn. Sheena slowly wrapped a blanket around her cold, wet body. She sat there awake for hours and Corrine sat beside her. After 1 am in the morning she finally lay down and closed her eyes, praying. Praying that she would kill the Chosen of Sylvarant tomorrow. 


	2. When they were awake all night

Yay, second chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

03.14 AM

Sheena had left the Inn since a pervert was in her room. It wasn't raining anymore, but the ground was wet as hell and her shoes were leaking. Even so, she continued to walk to Palmacosta via foot. Her feet were so cold that she barely felt anything but pain. She shakes her head and kept walking.

_Damn it. Damn it all…_she thought as she marched trough the land.She stayed on the path so she wouldn't get lost, but all the time, she wanted to take a short cut, by running through the forest. Sheena started to shiver. Her feet were all soaked of cold water. She slowly started to walk again. She looked at the map.

She sighed. _Still a long way to go, _she thought. She started to walk again, wishing that all the water would dry up and the sun would begin to shine. Then she saw a forest. Sheena quickly looked at the map to locate it. If she would just run straight through it, she would arrive to Luin. She ran towards the forest without thinking.

* * *

"Lloyd, are you still awake?..." Colette whispered. She slowly crawled closer to Lloyd's bed.

Lloyd rolled over to Colette's direction. "…. Now I am."

"Oh, I…I'm s…so sorry!" Colette apologised.

"Guys, you still awake?" said another voice. It was Genis.

Lloyd and Colette looked at him. "Yeah…"

Colette came up with an idea. "Hey, I came up with the greatest idea!"

"What?" Genis and Lloyd looked at her.

She smiled. "Do you remember when we had a sleep over at Lloyd's place?" she said

"Um, yeah…" Genis said. "The one when I put Lloyd's hand in a bucket of water?"

"That was you!" Lloyd punched Genis.

"Ow!"

Raine got up. "What are you kids doing at this hour!" she shouted. "Go to bed **immediately**!"

"…Yes, professor…"

"…"

* * *

Sheena ran through the forest. She gotten small scratches from twigs that she didn't see. It was a lot drier in the forest and a little more humid. She felt how her feet finally started to soften up.

Everything so far was good. Then, suddenly, a rustle from the bush in front of her. Sheena took out her spell cards and got ready for a fight.

"I can't sleep!"

"Me neither!"

"…Yeah, me too."

"Be quiet!"

"…"

* * *

A big beetle was in front of her. Sheena sighed. "Pathetic…" She ignored the bug and just walked aside it. But the beetle was in mood for a fight. It stated to charge right towards Sheena. "Whoa!" She barely avoided the attack. She fell to the ground and started to get up. She saw that the beetle was lying on the ground knocking itself out, probably… She slowly sneaked up to the beetle. _Dead_ she thought. _Anyway, I'd better be going. Ono, wait… Which direction was I heading!_ Sheena started to panic. She quickly ran to one direction but then she changed her mind and headed back. _The bush!_ She ran towards it and through it. She ran without any hesitations and just headed straight. When she finally saw that the forest was becoming less dense, she ran even quicker. When there were only a few trees around, something blue gray was standing in her way. It looked like a giant rooster. It let go of a painful shriek. Sheena covered her ears. Suddenly she felt a shooting pain coming from her arms. She let out a scream and quickly covered her arm that was bleeding like crazy.

"Dammit…" she whispered. Then she started to run towards it. It bent its head backwards and then quickly forward. Sheena jumped to the side and the giant rooster's attack. She swiftly ran attacked the rooster's leg to make it collapse. The cut that the cards made wasn't fatal for the rooster. When she noticed that the rooster started to turn its head towards her, she raised her arms and slammed it on the rooster.

"Pyre seal!" she shouted. An explosion of cards knocked the rooster to the ground. Sheena awaited the rooster's next move. It slowly got up on its bloody legs and left a trail of blood as it slowly. Sheena started to feel the pain in her right arm and covered the wound. The rooster started to flap its wings and soon the rooster was floating over the ground. The wings started to flap faster and the direction of Sheena. Strong winds blew in her direction and she was trying to block that attack. She felt how the strong winds tore on her skin and how new wounds was formed. When she looked up she saw the rooster's beak was aiming for her. She desperately tried to sidestep the attack, but she was too late. She felt how the rooster's beak went further and further down her shoulder and the pain which only grew more and more how deeper the beak went into her shoulder. She screamed out in pain. She tried to kick the rooster away from her, but her legs were to short. Then she tried to hurt it on the face, but the rooster didn't even flinch. Then she hasty grabbed a twig and pushed it in eye on the rooster. The rooster drew out his beak from her shoulder and began to scream. She bent herself down in and tried collect the energy in order to finish of the enemy. She ran towards the enemy and started to attack the rooster. _1, 2, 3… _"Pyre seal!" she slammed her fist in the roosters head. The explosion of card blew away the rooster and it fell to the ground. Sheena, who didn't have any energy left, fell to the ground and had her hand on her shoulder. She saw something on the ground near the rooster. She slowly crawled towards it and grabbed it.

"Thank goodness!.." Sheena said. She smiled at the new found Apple gel.

* * *

Lloyd starred at the roof like he'd done for hours. He's been up almost all night, except for one hour when Lloyd had fallen asleep and Colette woke him up. Everyone in the room was awake, but yet, ignoring each other. Genis was starring at the wall and hummed on a weird song. Raine told everyone to shut up every now and then and Colette were praying at the window. The moonlight reflected her pale face. She had her eyes shut and seemed to be concentrating and didn't want to get disturbed, so Lloyd left her alone.

"Lloyd?" Colette turned to him

"Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you..." Lloyd apologized

Colette shaked her head. "No, no. I was just finished praying, heh."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Um... Colette thought for a moment "So, did you come up with a plan?"

"What plan?"

Colette sighed "Remember, I told you that you should come up wth a plan if we meet that assassin again. So, have you?"

"Eh... no."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I hope we get to see her again!" Colette said cheerfully.

Lloyd and Genissighed.

"Yes, I think we all know that she's comming..." Genis said.

"Hm? Did you told her to come?" Colette asked

"..."

* * *

Yeah! Second chapter's ovah:P Anyway, it's my first time I ever wrote a fight scene so please comment about that


	3. Morning with Sandwiches

Sorry for not updating sooner. But a was a little busy, or "busy". Yeah, anyway, let's continue.

I promise I'll update again in 3 days. And for some reason the 'add ruler' function isn't working!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry but she blinked a few time to make it clearer. In front of her sat Corrine. "Corrine..." Sheena said with a hoarse voice. "Where am I?"

"You're in the city of Luin." Corrine replied. "You made it here. But you passed out right in front of the Inn, so the staff let you rest here for free one night."

Sheena sat up and felt all stupid. _Guess the people of Luin thinks I'm all weak and no good. _Sheena sighed and lay back again. It was early morning the sun is not yet up. But after trying to sleep for 10 minutes so got up and looked for her clothes.

"Corrine, have you seen my clothes? I don't want to go around with this borrowed T-shirt." Sheena said and started to dig further down in her bag. "Dammit, dammit!" She said while completely empty her bag, she started to go a little crazy. Then a maid entered her room.

"Um... Excuse me, but do you know where my clothes?" Sheena asked her. _That must sound stupid..._

The maid handed over some clothes. "Oh, here. I was just fixing them for you."

"Ah... But I don't have any money so how will I pay back?" Sheena asked.

The maid smiled. "Don't worry, you can pay when you have the money. Anyway, your breakfast is soon done. Want me to bring it up?"

"Ah, no. I think I'm gonna take off. But can I take the food with me?"

"Of course. Don't forget to come back!" The maid said cheerfully before she left.

"I will!" Sheena said with a smile.

The maid closed the door after her. Sheena looked at her clothes. All the holes were gone and no spots of blood or dirt from yesterday were there. Her shoulder still hurt a little, but there was no sign that there has been a big wound there. She started to put on her clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..." The sunlight was shining on Lloyd's face. Annoyed he rolled over and pulled his blanket over his face. He had slept 3 hours this night. He groaned that his bed was closest to one of the windows. "Dammit..." he whispered and wished that he hadn't waked up. No one else was up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena was brushing her hair. She put her hairbrush back in her bag and started to tie up her hair with a pink silk ribbon. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled and headed down to get her breakfast. She ran down the stairs and at the bottom of the staircase stood the maid who was up in Sheena's room earlier. She handed over a sandwich.

Sheena took the sandwich she put it in her bag and smiled. "Thank you!" She said. She headed to the door.

"Be sure to come back!" the maid said as Sheena left. Sheena ran past the weapon shop and walked past the fountain where a couple of kids played. She smiled at them. _They look so happy... When I see people like this, I... I kinda get doubts about killing the Chosen of Sylvarant. After I kill her Tethe'alla will be saved but if I don't... _Sheena sighed. _I wonder if there is no other way?_

Sheena shakes of those thoughts and went back to her mission to head for Palmacosta. As she followed the path she had the Sylvarant map in her hand, to secure that she wouldn't get lost.

"Corrine!" she called and her friend appeared. "Let's go, we're going to Palamcosta!"

Corrine nodded and they continued to run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd has woken up once again. But this time everyone else was already up. He felt how something hit his head.

"Lloyd, wake up!" It was an annoyed Genis with a pillow in his hand.

Lloyd slowly sat up. "What do you want?..." he asked

"Lloyd, today were sailing to Palmacosta!" Colette said cheerfully. "It's going to be so fun!"

Raine looked troubled. She sighed and said something to herself that no one could hear.

Genis sighed. "Lloyd, you're always late and making us late to! Now get up so we can get going!"

_You don't know anything, do you?_ Lloyd thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need a road pass to get past here." the guard said.

"What!" Sheena asked. "Why!"

"Because we need the money."

Sheena groaned. "Argh! Fine!" Sheena said. "How much is it?" she picked up her wallet.

"10000000 gald per person."

Sheena dropped her wallet in shock. "Wh...What! That's robbery!" she bent down and picked up her wallet.

"Told ya. We're short on money and staff. My friend got a relationship crisis so it's only me on duty today."

_Is that so?_ Sheena thought. "Corrine!" Sheena called.

A small creature appeared in a poff of smoke.

"Wh...What's that?"

Sheena sneaked behind the guard. She raised her fist. "Pyre seal!" she hit him on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. She stepped over the guard.

"Let's go, Corrine!" She said.

And they rand down the small hill and past everyone who was starring. They continued to run down the path.

"Sheena?" Corrine looked at her.

"...Yeah?" she replied

"How about while we're traveling, we go and see some tourist spots?"

"What!" Sheena looked at Corrine. "We don't have the time for that!"

Corrine stopped running. "I was just thinking, that if we lose track of the Chosen, we cold head there and hopefully they are there!"

Sheena sighed. "Yeah. But for now we should head for Palmacosta."

"Yeah!" Corrine said and they both returned to jogging.

Sheena unfolded the map. "Uh... we should be near something called... 'House of Salvation'..."

"What's that?" Corrine asked. "I've seen 3 of them on the map."

"Hmm... Maybe they're like House of Guidance, but here they're called House of Salvation." Sheena suggested.

"Maybe we should rest there and eat breakfast."

"Oh...yeah..." Sheena's stomach growled "I totally forgot breakfast..."

They walked up some stairs that leaded to a quite big building. They jumped up and sat on the roof.  
"Ah... what a nice view up here!" Sheena stretched her arms.

"Hey, you there!" someone shouted. "Get down from the roof!"

Sheena showed her finger and jumped down to the roof below that was in shadow. She looked at the tree above her. _It's kinda pretty actually..._

She took out a sandwich from her bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd took a bite from his sandwich. "This is good!" he said to Genis.

"It's good right?" Genis said.

"Yeah, don't you think so to Colette?" Lloyd asked

Colette woke up from her thoughts. "Huh?... Uh... Yeah! Hehe..."

"You don't like it?..." Genis asked.

"Of course I like it!" Colette said. "I...I'm just not really hungry, that's all!..."

Lloyd and Genis looked at her. "Colette, you got full just of one bite? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine!" Colette replied. "I'm sorry that I made you worry..."

Lloyd and Genis returned to eating their sandwiches.

Colette turned her back from them and sat at the window. She sighed. _What's happening to me?..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, leave a comment. I'm so boreed. Hopefully I won't abandon this story.


	4. Almost at Palmacosta!

Yay, chapter 4! So far, I haven't abandoned this story, yeah! And I uptaded quite soon, right?

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" Sheena said as she jumped down from the roof. "Let's go!"

Sheena and Corrine left the House of Salvation. Sheena smiled, even though she had a lot of responsibility right now, she saw a ray of hope for her and everyone on Tethe'alla.

"Sheena, do you think they're in Palmacosta yet?"

"Hmm… Who knows…? They're probably on their way there." Sheena replied

Corrine looked at Sheena while they both were running. "Um… but we cannot attack them in the city. Maybe we should wait for them and attack them when they're outside the city, right?" Corrine suggested.

"Oh, yeah… I never thought of that… That's a good idea." Sheena said as they both ran down a slope. Then she sniggered. "They're in for a world of hurt!..."

Corrine looked puzzled at Sheena. It has been a long time since Sheena was sniggering like that. "Sheena…? Are you OK?"

Sheena looked at Corrine "Eh… Yeah, o…of course!" _No!_ Sheena sighed. _No, isn't that obvious! I'm not okay! I'm having this huge problem dealing with my doubts about killing the Chosen. If I do kill her, Tethe'alla will be saved, but Sylvarant will be destroyed. Think about all those lives that will be sacrificed just so Tethe'alla will be saved… But If I don't kill her then…_

"Sheena!" called Corrine. Sheena immediately woke up from her thoughts.

"You should bring out the Sylvarant map and watch where we are!" Corrine said.

"Ah, yes" Sheena said and quickly unfolded the map and looked at her compass. She was quiet for a moment then she looked up. "South" she said and they continued to head for Palmacosta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter with you!" A red haired girl shouted "You're going to refuse my request? He's returned to his hometown of Luin!"

Max shakes his head.

"It's not like that. There are giant monsters at sea now. It's dangerous, and I care about you too much to let you come aboard. That's all."

She snorted "Fine. Then you go deliver the letter for me."

"Lyla, no!" Max tried to stop her. The girl's name is probably Lyla. "Why should I have to act as a go-between for my rival in love!"

"Oh, please, stop whining! Fine!" Lyla looked around and then she saw a group "You there, excuse me." She said

Colette looked puzzled. "Us?"

Lyla groaned "Do you see anyone else here?" she sighed "I'd like you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin."

The group walks up to her.

"We can't deliver it if we can't cross the ocean." Lloyd said.

Lyla smiled. "If you'll deliver it, I'll have Max take you on his boat." She sounded like a sales clerk.

Max shakes his head "You can't be serious!"

"Okay." Lloyd replies.

"Then it's settled. All right, Max?" Lyla said.

Max refuses "I…I'm not going to do it."

Lyla gets pissed off. "You're kidding me! Are you saying it's all right if my letter doesn't make it to Aifread?"

"L…Lyla! No, I mean, it's not…I don't mean that…"

"Then, what do you mean!" Lyla asked Max angrily. "If you keep making a fuss about this, I'll just do this on my own!"

"…Okay, okay. I'll go, I'll go. Dammit…" whispered Max.

Lyla looks annoyed "You should've just said that from the start."

Lyla approaches Lloyd.

"Then, it's in your hands now. Make sure it gets to him."

She hands over a letter and then returns were she came from.

Lloyd looked after her "She's really pushy…"

"…Let me know when you're ready to leave." Max said sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like her feet was heavy like giant cement blocks and her feet were very sore and it hurted a lot every step she took.

"Corrine!" Sheena panted. "Can't we rest for a while?..."

Corrine stopped running. "Okay!"

Sheena sat on a rock. She was so tired that she could barely stand. "Finally!" she said.

Corrine looked at her. "You said that you will tell me when you needed a rest."

Sheena got a little embarrassed. _Yeah, that's right... GAH! How stupid am I?_ She sighed and looked at the ground. "Is it far to Palmacosta?"

Corrine jumped up on the rock that Sheena was sitting and headed over the map. She unfolded it.

"Hm… we crossed the bridge for not so long time ago…" We're probably there sometime in the afternoon…" Sheena said. She sighed and leaned back to the tree, a nice breeze passed by.

She slowly closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. The wind started to blow and the leaves in the tree were rustling nicely. She took a deep breath and then sighed. Then she opened her eyes and got up. "Hehe…" she laughed. Corrine looked at her. Sheena took a deep breath again. "Hehe… Ah, I'm fully recovered now, time to go!"

They both headed to the direction of Palmacosta.

_I have to do this. I cannot save Tethe'alla if I have any doubt. I was sent here on a mission and I'm going to fulfil it! That's a promise that I make and I swear to stick to it!... _She smiled and he started to run even faster, for some reason. Corrine looked at Sheena.

"What's the matter?"

Sheena looked at Corrine. "Nothing!" she smiled and continued to run down the path to Palmacosta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd went on board the boat. "Now we can finally go to the next seal." He said as he looked at the nice view over the ocean.

"Yeah!" Colette said, sounding cheerfully almost as usual, but she looked a bit nervous.

Raine sighed and almost refused to go on board. "I was afraid this journey would force me on a boat sooner or later…"

"…" Kratos looks at Raine.

Max hoist sail and then the boat finally are starting to move.

Genis jumps up and down of excitement. "We're at sea! We're at sea!" he shouts.

Lloyd who looks more worried than excited says; "Settle down, this thing's tiny. Do you want to fall out?"

Max got pissed off. "Gee, I'm so sorry my ship is too "tiny" for you!" He looks really insulted

Colette looks like she's out of balance. "I'm gonna fall!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, just give us your money and we'll let you live!" A blond woman said with a purple witch hat and a cape.

"And also food if you have…" a bandit said.

Sheena stands in a battle pose. "Come and get it if you can!"

The bandit charges at her. She nicely side stepped and went to attack towards his head.

"Pyre seal!" she shouted. The bandit blew away and hit his back on a tree. The magic user was to busy concentrating to notice that her comrade was hurt. Sheena charged at her, just before she could attack the magic user raised her rod.

"End of the line!" she said and a purple circle of runes surrounded her.

"Guardian seal!" Sheena shouted and she was surrounded by a green field protected her from the magic users attack. Then once again she started to charge against the magic user. 1, 2, 3…

"Get ready for this!" Sheena aimed her attack.

"Power seal!" 2 blue lights swirled around the magic user for a short time. Sheena quickly continued. "Pyre seal!" Sheena smiled as she watched the magic user blow away in an explosion of her cards. But she wasn't smiling for long. A sudden, shooting pain from her left arm, she quickly looked at her left arm and saw a dagger. Then she looked around and saw the bandit.

"Eat this!" he said and stabbed her right arm.

Sheena ignored the pain for now and started to attack the bandit. _Keep on hitting him…Don't stop!_

"Py!--"

A rod hit Sheena in the head. And then the bandit saw his opportunity. He charged his dagger at Sheena's neck. But Sheena was faster. She bent down and attacked his legs.

"Pyre seal!" she shouted.

. Then she quickly turned around and interrupted the magic users spell. "Pyre seal!" she knocked her down to. Then she holds a card and left it standing in the air. Some weird writing appears around her in white circles.

"I summon thee…" she said. Then she opened her eyes and grabbed the card and then lifted it in the air. "Let's go, Corrine!" Sheena said. And her small friend appeared and hit the bandit on his neck. He falls to the ground shouting in pain, Sheena quickly takes him out. He probably broke his neck from Corrine's attack. Sheena swiftly returned to attack the magic user. She raised her rod and was about to bash Sheena with it on her head, but she was faster and knocked the rod out from her hand. Now the magic user was completely defense less.

"Pyre seal!" Sheena shouted and the magic user was knocked out.

"Heh, that was pathetic." Sheena said as she rummaged in the magic user's bag.

She took out an orange gel and put it in her bag. Then she went looking in the bandit's bag. _Just some uncooked rice_, Sheena thought. She put that in her bag too and then she and Corrine left the area and headed to Palmacosta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naw, my second fight scene! Yay! Hope you liked it to! School begins soon so it will take more time to write the chapters L but I will continue to write on this story


	5. Sudden meeting at Palmacosta

Yes! The group is finally at Palmacosta! And Sheena too! Almost… Anyway, let's start!

Damn school! ARGH! I never have the time to write anymore!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena chewed on a fruit that she found. She'd seen fruits like those before in a fruit market so she was quite sure that they aren't poisonous. Corrine walked beside her, chewing on a small piece of the fruit Sheena ate. After all, there are two of them and only one fruit, so they had to split it.

"This fruit tastes great!" Sheena said and swallowed a piece. "I wonder why they have it in Tethe'alla too… I wish the Renegades would tell us a little more about Sylvarant before sending me here." She took another bite. Corrine swallowed the last from the fruit.

"There must be some reason." Corrine said.

"We know the reason, remember?" Sheena said. "They said: 'If you want Tethe'alla to prosper, kill the Chosen of Sylvarant.' "

Corrine looked at Sheena. "But why did they tell us that?"

"Well… I don't really know but, maybe they're from Tethe'alla and want to protect their land, like us." Sheena answered.

"Yes, perhaps that's the case."

"…" Sheena looked down.

"Is something wrong Sheena?" Corrine asked

"Ah, no! Nothing!..." Sheena lied, sounding cheerfully.

They continued to walk down the road silently. Sheena ate up the last of the fruit and threw it on the ground, a nice breeze passed by.

_Sylvarant was a lot different than I thought it would be. I suddenly got the will to explore… Maybe I'll do that later, after all, Sylvarant got some good tourist spots. _She thought

Sheena closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Corrine. She sighed.

_Corrine…What would I do without you?..._

They saw something far away in the distant, looked like some buildings. Sheena quickly unfolded the map. That was probably Palmacosta, she smiled and started to dash in that direction. Corrine ran after her.

For every step she took the buildings seemed to grow. She continued to run, fast, but not so fast that she would get tired easy. They ran up for a small hill and looked at the big city from the hill.

Sheena smiled "This hill has a nice view!..." she said.

Corrine nodded in reply.

A priest walked by with something. He had wrapped the object in brown clothing, but not all of it was covering the item. The curiosity grabbed Sheena and she sneaked behind a tree and climbed up on it. Seconds later, walked the priest under the tree and unwraps the package. Sheena climbed longer out the branch. It looked like a beautiful statue of a woman, or rather an angel since she had wings. On the top of the statue was a large diamond that probably would represent the halo. The priest wrapped the statue again and then ran to the opposite direction of Palmacosta.

_I wonder what that statue was… It seemed very important and classy. I wonder how much gald its worth. Not that I want to steal it or anything but…_

A large crack was heard as the branch started to move. Sheena quickly turned her head and saw that the branch was about to break. Sheena quickly jumped down from the tree.

"Let's go! We lost some time by spying on that priest." Sheena said and they both ran down the hill. As they ran down their speed increased and it was hard to keep the balance.

"Ah!" thump! She tripped on a rock. Sheena groaned as she lied in the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at her hands. They were all scrapped up.

_It isn't bleeding that bad, and it only a little painful. Nothing to worry about… And, it's certainly nothing to bother Lloyd and_

_the others with… If I tell them about this, even though it's REALLY nothing to worry about everyone will freak out like I _

_was dying or something and then I'll be just more of a burden to them. I just want to regenerate the world as quickly as_

_possible but I don't want to rush them or anything… Everyone is counting on me, and I can't afford to fail… _

_Not now when everyone is suffering…_ Colette sighed.

Lloyd looked at her. "Hm? Is something wrong Colette? Are you tired?"

"Wha?" Colette looked up. "Ah…Nothing!" Colette quickly hid her hands behind her back. "Heh…" Colette fake giggled.

_I'm so sorry Lloyd! But I can't tell you that… I'm not going to be around anymore after this journey! It hurts so much when you talk about what we are going to do after this!... But I have to do this… it's for the sake of The Regeneration! _

Colette bit her lip.

_I'm so sorry!... _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena walked over the bridge. She looked around as she kept walking, looking for any signs that the Chosen might be here.

As she walked past a building she saw a pretty potted flower on the window sill.

"Who's there!" A woman said who was in the room. "You!" she commanded another maid. "Bring me something to throw at her!"

Sheena quickly ran away and crossed another bridge.

_How many bridges are there in this city! _Sheena sighed and continued to walk. Soon she arrived at the town centre.

There was some people and a priest walking around. At her left side there was a big building that looked important and was

out of her business. In front of her was a church as she walked up to it a priest said:

"Welcome to the Church of Martel!"

Sheena was shocked.

_Church__ of Martel__! That exists in Tethe'alla!... Is Sylvarant and Tethe'alla connected in some historical way and _

_not by the battle of mana?... I wonder…_

Sheena ignored the priest and walked down some steps and saw a big boat. She walked up to it.

"Wow, I'd heard they were behind times, but this sure is an ancient design." Sheena said it out loud so the crew men would hear.

"Hey! How dare you insult our Isabelle!" A crew man shouted to her.

"Oh, shut up." Sheena said, starting to get a little pissed. "What are you getting so worked-up about I'm…"

Sheena spots a familiar group of 5 people. A blonde girl, a brown haired guy, a short silver haried boy, a man and probably the silver haired boy's mom or something.

"Uh…" _Dammit! What are they doing here? _"J…just remember, you're dead the next time we meet!"

Sheena retreated for now.

"Ddin't she say something like that last time?..." The brown haired guy said as she left.

_You'll be the first one to be dead next time we meet! _Sheena thought and showed the long finger to him.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lloyd starred at her as she ran off.

"She's rude!" Lloyd said and then he returned to watch the boat. But he didn't enjoy as much as he did 1 minute ago... Now the boat seemed... boring and the sudden appearence of the Assassin made him get her on his mind.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, I think it's going to be a little Sheloyd, so if you really hate that coupling tell me why, and maybe I'll reconsider :)

Note: Sheena doesn't know the names of anyone in this group. That's why she thinks that Raine is probably Genis' mother.


	6. Moonlight Assassin

I've been sooooooooooooo busy with school that I actually forgot that I had a story to write on OO. Well anyway, here it is! Chapter 6!

* * *

"Grr…" 

Sheena sat on the roof of the Inn. She was pissed off and very disappointed in herself. Corrine sat beside her to the left and tried to cheer her up. But nothing seemed to reach her. It was a late evening and the sun started to set. The sunlight reflected on the surface on the water and made the sea look like it was coming light from the bottom.

"Sheena…" Corrine said. "Maybe you can try again later…"

Sheena changes her sitting position.

"It's not that easy!" she said. "Those annoying guys follow her like puppies and won't let her out of sight!"

Sheena leaned to her knees and sighed. "We have to come up with a plan…"

"How about striking at night?" Corrine suggested.

"Hmm…" Sheena changed her sitting position. "Well, that does sound good. Plus, we should get rid of the Chosen of Sylvarant as soon as possible." She got up and then pointed to the sky, "Let's do it!"

Sheena jumped down from the roof and Corrine followed her.

"I need a knife or something that I can kill her with..." Sheena kneeled down and went through her stuff in her bag. "No... Not that... That won't do..." she got up. "Nope" she sighed, "I guess I have to buy something..."

Sheena went through her pockets, "Damn... I spent the last of our money on food... "

"What should we do Sheena...?" Corrine asked.

Sheena sighed, "I don't like it, but we don't havemuch of a choice... We have to steal it."

* * *

"Good night everyone!" a sweet voice said. 

_That's probably the Chosen…_

"Good night everyone, sleep well." A more mature female voice said.

_That's probably that woman that knows healing arts…_

"I've got dibs on that bed!" someone said and then the sound of someone jumping up on a bed.

"No!"

Sheena sweat dropped. She had no idea who those were. Then she heard the sound of someone jumping on a bed.

"I want to jump to!" a child's voice said. The same one that screamed 'no' a short moment ago.

"If that bed breaks, you'll have to pay for it and sleep on the floor…" a man said.

The bed spring noise continued, "I'll be just fine!"

The door closed, and the two left in the room was still jumping on the bed. Sheena clenched her fists, '_Come on!! Go to sleep you morons!! Or at least try!_'

"WHOA!!!" The bedspring noise stopped.

"Lloyd!"

Thump!! Someone had fallen, and fallen HARD to the floor.

The door opened.

"See, that's exactly why we told you not to jump on the bed!"

"I think I broke my arm!!" he whined.

Sheena sweat dropped once more, "Idiots…" she whispered for herself.

* * *

Sheena starred at the full moon. It was huge, and reminded of a gigantic flashlight. 

"It was full moon that night too… Even though I don't remember it, but grandpa told me." She sighed, "The moon doesn't really look the same as in Tethe'alla… I wonder if the moon here is Tethe'alla and the moon on Tethe'alla is Sylvarant..."

'_I have no idea of what I just said…_' She sighed once more.

"Sheena!" Corrine jumped down infront of here. "I think they're all asleep now!"

She got up, "_Yosh!_ Let's roll…!"

Sheena jumped up to one of the windows and looked through. "3 beds, 3 guys sleeping in them. Na-uh, wrong room." She said for herself. She jumped to the next window and looked through. "There! Target found!"

She fiddled with the lock until it opened, then she moved to the side and carefully opened the window. "_Damn!_"

She jumped down to the ground. Corrine looked at her, "Want help with that?" Sheena nodded as a reply. Corrine jumped up and opened the window a bit more. She then jumped up and did a back flip and landed on the floor. "Hm… I went trough all this trouble and yet it is this simple!..." She walked carefully towards the bed where the Chosen slept. The chosen yawned in her sleep and then rolled over. Sheena then took out a blade, which she stole from the weapon shop. She placed it closer to her neck.

"You won't wake up this morning!" Sheena said in a normal tone.

Just then, the Chosen rolled over, and the blade's sharp edge cut through her skin. The girl let out a scream as her pillow got red spots. The girl kicked and waved her arms in the air. Sheena got her right fist on her cheek.

"Damn it!" Sheena dried of the blood from her mouth and jumped out from the window and made a back flip and landed on the roof.

"Colette! Are you alright?!" A woman's voice said.

The Chosen stopped screaming, "I'm fine… b-but there was someone in here earlier! He had a knife!"

The door opened and other people came storming in.

"Colette!" a guy's voice said, "We heard you screaming! Are you alright?"

"Colette, what happened! You're hurt!!" a younger boy said. They all had concern in their voice.

"I'm fine! The professor can easly close up this wound. Don't worry so much about me… okay?" The chosen said. "But I want everyone to be more careful, there was a killer here earlier that tried to kill me."

"What? Is he still here?!"

"No, I think he ran away when I hit him."

"Heheh…" he laughed, "I see."

Sheena clenched her fists, '_I'm a SHE not HE! You may be lucky this time but next time, you're dead!_'

"I'm sorry that I woke you guys up..."

A sigh was heard, "Colette, you're apologizing at the wrong time again! You could have been killed!"

She sighed, "I know, but still... I'm causing you a lot of trouble..."

The younger boy spoke up, "Maybe that killer is a Desian."

"Yes, probably. We shouldn't stay here for so long since we do have a lot of people who is trying to kill the Chosen." the man said.

She jumped down from the roof and Corrine followed her.

* * *

Please review and make my day!

Next chapter will be out maybe this or next week! I'm still thinking about Sheloyd, I want your opinions!


	7. The right thing to do

I do _**NOT **_own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Colette would be dead long time ago (sniper shot OR suicide… maybe even both ;D ) and Genis would be emo. So let's just leave it there. It's snowing like crazy, which gives me inspiration to write. But there's a snowstorm coming up, so I'll maybe be without a computer in a long time. Also at this chapter I had many cases of writers block. Anyway, here's Chapter 7, enjoy!

* * *

Sheena slowly opens her eyes. Her vision at first she rubs her eyes and then her vision clears up. Corrine jumps up in her lap. "Good morning!" 

She smiles back, "Morning." Corrine jumped down from her lap as she got up. "Last night was a real failure, huh...?"

Corrine smiles weakly, "You were really close. I'm sure next time it'll work out..."

"Yeah..." Sheena sighed, "Hope so..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure of it!"

Sheena smiles weakly and then hugs Corrine. "Thank you…"

Corrine looked at Sheena, "I believe in you. But you also have to believe in yourself, otherwise it's never going to work… "  
"You're right…" She sighed and then leaned her head back to the tree. "Heheh… I'm so stupid…" Corrine looked at her with concern.

Sheena stretched her arms up in the air. "I wonder were they are right now?" she hummed. Corrine looked at her. "Maybe they're still there."

_'Is it worth the time to check? Well we don't have any other clues so…' _

"Let's go then!" Sheena said. Corrine jumped down from her lap as she got up.

* * *

In Palmacosta, something must had happened, since there was a huge gathering of people. "What's going on here?" Sheena tried to get a closer look. She pushed her way through all of the people until she was at the front row of the gathering of people. "Oh, my god… Wh-What's going on?!" 

There was a woman standing on a wooden platform. Her hands were tied together and there was a rope with a loop in front of her.

"They're going to execute her." The man beside her answered.

Sheena looked shocked. "Why?"

The man sighed, "She resisted against the Desians. So, they're going to execute her."

She clenched her fists. _"Why's no one doing anything?!" _she whispered for herself.

They placed the rope around that woman's neck.

"Get out of the way! Lord Magnius approaches!" A Desian called out.

A man with red hair and a scar across his nose walked up to the wooden platform.

A scared man turned around and looked at him. "It's Magnius from the eastern ranch…!"

The man with red hair suddenly grabbed the man's neck and lifted him up, "It's LORD Magnius vermin!!"

A chocking sound was heard. The red-haired man smiled and let go of the man's neck. He fell to the ground, dead. Some Desians moved his body away.

"This woman refused to give us items." a Desian said."Therefore, we shall now execute this woman."

"No!!" somebody shouted. A girl ran up to the wooden platform. It was probably the daughter to that woman who was about to get executed.

"Back of lady" A Desian said. The girl stopped running immediately. "Or else you'll end the same way as this woman." He continued. "We'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death."

She frowned. "Do you think Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?!"

"Dorr?" the red-haired man laughed. "Don't get your hopes up lady!"

Just as he was about to give the signal to execute the doomed woman, he was hit by a small rock. He turned around and saw a small boy throw rocks at him. He missed the next rock.

"You, disgusting little vermin!"

He jumped down from the platform and started to walk towards the little boy, who could do nothing else than continue throwing rocks as his defense.

_'No!' _Sheena shut her eyes tight, she didn't want to see this. _'Why doesn't anyone do something!!?' _

"Stop right there!" a voice said.

"Ugh!"

Sheena opened her eyes. She then the brown haired guy that was one of the Chosen's guardian or friend.

The silver haired woman runs up to him, "Lloyd, do you realize what you're doing? If you go against the Desians this city will end up just like Iselia!"

"It's not the same! This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!" he said. "How can we go on a journey of regeneration, if we can't even save the people in front of us?"

"Lloyd's right!" The blonde girl stepped forward. ('Oh, yippee… you again…') "I can't just stand here and let this happen!" she said.

The silver-haired woman didn't look so convinced and against their idea. "Lloyd, you should think twice before you do your actions. Do you realize what can happen to the people of this city?"

"That's right, I know fully of what I'm doing. As I said before, I'm going to destroy them all, the entire ranch!" he said, a little dramatic.

"Lloyd, that's insanity." The silver-haired woman sighed.

The brown-haired guy frowned, "They're only after me and Colette anyway." He turned around and looked at the Chosen. "And besides, we have the Chosen on our side, the savior of the world. Right, Colette?"

She stepped forward and then turned around to the brown-haired guy, "Yep! I'm going to fight for everybody's sake!"

There went some whispers through the gathering of people like _'Is she the Chosen?' 'The Chosen one herself has come to rescue us?' _

"You, you're the wanted criminal Lloyd Irwing, that boy with the Exsphere." He laughed. "This is perfect! Once I've removed that from that inferior being, I shall become one of the 4 seraphim. Get him!" He commanded.

A Desian magician started to charge up a spell against him. The silver-haired boy runs in front of him to protect his friend. He surrounds him self in a green protecting aura. The fire ball hit his shield, the boy didn't look harmed.

"Amateurs." The boy said out loudly as he walked past his friend.

The red-haired Desian didn't take that very well. "I'll take care of this woman first!" He quickly gave the signal. The floor underneath the woman folded down and the woman sprawled with her legs, hoping to get down. Her daughter looked devastated. She cried.

"No!" The Chosen threw her chakram against the rope. The rope cut of and the woman fell do the ground, gasping for air. Her daughter ran up to her mother.

"What the?" The Desian-leader looked at the chakram in the air. The auburn haired man ran up to him and drew his sword.

"Urgh!" He held his hand on his wound.

The auburn man putted his sword away. "Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen."

The whispers started again in the crowd, louder this time.

"Dammit! I'll leave theses inferior being to you! Get them!" The Desian-leader disappeared together with two of his guards. Teleporting.

"How dare you lay a hand on Lord Magnius, You're all dead!" The Desians started to charge up against him. The brown haired guy didn't see them as a threat. He gave them a cocky look. "This is going to be piece of cake!" He said as he drew out his swords.

The crowd of people didn't do anything besides watching. Some women screamed as the Desians fell to the ground, one after one. When all of them was defeated, the woman and her daughter walked up to them.

"Thank you…"

They all smiled, except for the auburn haired man, who never smiled. They followed her to a house. Some people started to scream again as one of the Desians got up. He aimed at the Chosen. Sheena ran up to him and slammed his head down. His neck cracked as he fell to the ground again. His hand twitched, she stepped at it as hard as she could. The man let out a scream of pain. She then helped some of the townspeople to get rid of the dead bodies. She then hastly left before anyone could thank her.

_'What was that? Why did I do that?! I should had let him killed the Chosen…'_ She sighed as she sat down on a rock. She buried her face in her hands.

_"What is the right thing to do…? I'm so confused…." _

* * *

Way, I updated rather quickly, ey? Please review. I'm going to get started on next chapter soon! But school starting again on Monday, bleh...


	8. Prayers

School Bleh

Chapter 9 - Prayers.

* * *

"Sheena…? Is something bothering you?" Corrine asked. 

Sheena looked at Corrine, "I'm not sure of what I'm doing is right." She sighed and looked at the sky. _'The clouds look so free...'_She stretched her arm in the air, just like she wanted to touch the clouds. Sheena closed her eyes and thought about that moment she and grandpa talked about clouds.

* * *

_"Grandpa! Look, the clouds!" A young Sheena ran out from the house to watch the clouds. _

_"Be careful not to fall!" he warned as he followed Sheena. _

_"Grandpa, the clouds look so soft!" She looked at him. "Is that cloud as soft as your pillow, grandpa?" she pointed to a fluffy cloud in the sky._

_"Ha-ha… That I do not know. But perhaps, yes..." _

_Sheena looked back at the clouds. "I like watching the clouds! That one looks like a kitten!" she pointed at a cloud. "Grandpa, Grandpa! Is there a technique that can make you fly up to the clouds?" Sheena asked excitedly._

_He laughed, "Hoho! That would be great if it existed such a technique!"_

_Sheena looked once back to the clouds, now all the clouds had disappeared, except for one lonely cloud. She stretched her arm up in the air. "One day, I'm going to reach the clouds and be as free as them!" she stretched her arm a little more, trying to reach the lonely cloud in the air._

_"Grandpa, how about a technique that makes your arm grow?!"_

_He laughed and put his hand on his beloved granddaughter's shoulder. "Maybe someday, there will!" He looked at the sky, __"You know, I've been up there once. Flying. It felt really, really wonderful." _

_Sheena looked excited. "Really?! Is that true grandpa?!" _

_He laughed. "Yes. When we were flying through the clouds, I felt happy and free." He looked at Sheena again with a little sad look. "One day. We'll be as free as the clouds…"_

_Grandpa, you liar. The clouds weren't soft, they were cold and it's hard to breathe when you fly through them. Even though I was in the sky with the clouds, I didn't feel free or happy. I felt cold and lonely. Grandpa, are we talking about the same clouds and sky…?_

* * *

_'Grandpa… what should I do?' _

Corrine looked at Sheena with concern. They continued walking and soon they saw a large building. The rain started to fall. She just continued to walk, not worrying about getting wet or taking shelter. Corrine looked at her.

"Sheena, you'll catch a cold…"

She smiled at Corrine and nodded. "Come on, let's go." They ran to the building. She pushed the doors open and walked in. Inside there was an altar and with a statue of an angel. She walked up to the altar. She looked around to see if other people were around. "Are you supposed to pray here?" Sheena asked, confused.

"Sheena you can pray if you'd like."

Sheena swiftly turned around, "huh?"

Corrine walked up to her, "The reason why people pray are many. Some people pray for guidance in their life and when it comes to make choices and decisions. Also some other people pray because they feel that their burden at heart, lighten after praying. Some pray for comfort."

Sheena turned back starred empty at the angel statue.

"Then… what should I pray for…?"

"What ever you want. You don't have to pray for one thing."

Sheena closed her eyes.

* * *

"We should try to find shelter from the rain!" 

"Look over there!" Colette looked at a building in the distance. "I _think_, it's a House of Salvation."

"Hope so." Kratos said. "If it is, we can stay there for the night and then continue to Thoda geyser."

Raine didn't look so convinced, "Wh-why should we go there? We need to search for the seals, not to go by some tourist spots."

Kratos looked at her, "If this is the water seal that Remiel spoke of…"

Lloyd interrupted him, "Yeah, Yeah, whatever!"

"Hello?!" Genis looked annoyed, "We're getting soaked, can't we just get moving?"

"I agree."

Lloyd started to run, "Let's race!"

"Lloyd!" Genis called after him, "You're cheating!"

"But I'm winning!"

"By cheating!" Genis tried to run faster.

Colette almost tripped; she's not a fast runner so she was far behind Genis and Lloyd.

Lloyd made it their first, shortly after Genis. And then Colette. Her clothes were muddy since she tripped.

"Honestly Colette…" Lloyd said. "You're such a klutz! Anyway, are you hurt?"

Colette blushed slightly. "No, no, I-'m fine!" she said.

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. Genis then saw Raine and Kratos. When Raine came up to them she slapped Lloyd. "You shouldn't run without us, we could lose you." She looked at Genis, "That means you to, Genis. What if you lost sight of Lloyd? Then you'll be here alone in the rain and we'll be searching for you."

Lloyd didn't bother to listen really, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, you're happy now? My clothes are wet and I'm tired. Can't we just go inside now?"

Lloyd pushed the door open and walked in. It took him by surprise of who was inside there._

* * *

_

"…ha will suffer. Please give me the courage to fulfil my duty…"

"Let's go…" a guy's voice said.

"Okay." a female voice replied.

She knew those voices she rapidly turned around to face them. Yep, it was them.

"Wait!" she called to them. Them turned around and looked at them. "This meeting shall be your end! I shall defeat you right here, right now!"

"This is a place for prayers." The brown haired guy answered calmly to Sheena's threatening. "Let's not start that now."

Sheena got a little confused, but agreed to do that, "O…Okay…"

"My name's Lloyd. What's yours?" he said out of nowhere.

"What?" she became even more confused than earlier.

The silver-haired boy beside him also looked surprised, "Lloyd?" he asked.

The blonde girl followed his actions, "Ah, I'm Colette." She said and smiled at Sheena, who became even more surprised. "I'm still inexperienced as a Chosen, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world."

_'These guys are even weirder than I thought!' _"I never asked for your names!" Sheena roared.

"Oh you're right. I'm sorry." The blonde girl bowed.

Sheena lost her anger and became once again, confused. "Y-You do know that I'm trying to kill you!"

"I know." She replied and smiled. "But if we just talk, I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

"Are you listening at all to me?!" Sheena roared once again.

She smiled. "I'm listening." The blonde-girl said. "But, umm… Ms.Assassin…"

"It's Sheena!" Sheena said, without thinking. "Sheena Fujibayashi!"

The blonde-haired girl continued, "Sheena, you were praying. Praying makes one's heart grow. I pray, too. So I'm sure we can understand each other."

"I… I was praying that I'd be able to kill you…" Sheena shakes her head. "Forget it! I lost my concentration! You'd better be ready next time!"

A large bang was heard and she had disappeared. Sheena was leaning to the outside wall of the House of Salvation. Her arms were crossing as she stood there under the small roof that sheltered her from the rain. Corrine appeared in a ball of smoke.

"Sheena, I heard that they're leaving for Thoda Geyser tomorrow. We should stay here and follow them tomorrow."

Sheena sighed and sat down, still leaning to the cold wall. She nodded quietly and then closed her eyes and continued praying.

_

* * *

_

_'As we walked in, I heard something about 'Ha will suffer'… I wonder if that 'Ha' is a person that she wants to protect from something. But what? Colette's just trying to regenerate the world… Maybe he tricked her into something…'_

_"Good night Lloyd, sleep tight..."_

_"Night..."_

'I wonder...' 

_

* * *

_

_Oh..._

_People have given me advice and such of which coupling I should use. People vote! Since I can't decide! Naw… I want minimum 7 people to vote. Don't forget to tell your friends :P _

_Chapter 9 will be updated from 2 weeks from now. _


End file.
